This invention relates to an apparatus for retrieving metal objects. More specifically, this invention relates to a fishing apparatus for retrieving metal objects from a well bore.
In the search for hydrocarbons, an operator will drill a subterranean well bore. The well bore may be cased with a casing string, and thereafter, completed to a hydrocarbon reservoir. As well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, during the course of drilling, completing, and producing, objects may become lost within the well bore. These objects are known as fish, and as the name implies, operators many times find it highly desirable to retrieve these fish.
Sometimes, the fish may be large metal objects such as packers, plugs, valves, etc. However, smaller objects, such as metal shavings, nuts, bolts, pieces of hand tools, etc, also find there way into the well bore. As well known in the art, very costly well bores may have to be scraped and/or sidetracked due to these types of fish. Hence, operators have utilized various types of tools through the years in order to retrieve the lost objects. One type of tool that has been used is the magnet fishing tool. However, all of the present magnet fishing tools have inherent problems and limitations.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can be used to retrieve metal objects. There is also a need for a fishing device that can retrieve fish in a well bore. Still further, there is a need for a fishing tool that utilizes a magnetic field in order to retrieve metal objects. These and many other needs will be met by the apparatus herein disclosed.